hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Odyssey: Bridal Package
Super Mario Odyssey: Bridal Package is a DLC package released for Super Mario Odyssey. It introduces two new, albeit smaller, storylines which allow players to take control of Peach and Bowser respectively. Both storylines take place after the events of Super Mario Odyssey and are unlocked after completing the game. The stories follow Peach on her postgame journey, and Bowser as he attempts to return to his home Kingdom. Story Peach's Odyssey Peach steps out of the Odyssey, with Tiara, Mario, and Cappy following her. She breathes in the fresh, earthly air. It's good to be back home. Return of the King Gameplay Differences The Bridal Package DLC stories retain similar basic gameplay functions to the core game, though both characters have distinct differences from Mario and each other. *' ' can throw Tiara to bounce off of, but cannot perform a dive. Instead, she is capable of twirling in midair with Tiara to perform a double jump. *Peach can use Tiara's veil to glide in midair for a short time. *' ' is significantly larger than Peach and Mario, but is surprisingly fast, and plays similarly to his capture section. *Bowser can swipe with his claws as a melee attack. *Bowser cannot bounce off of Shilling, but can perform a dive. Upon hitting the ground after a dive, Bowser will curl into his shell and roll for a brief few seconds. *Bowser can breathe a fireball at Shilling to make him travel farther and deal extra damage, but Bowser cannot dive after Shilling after using a fireball. Characters *shilling - a mad hatter-themed top hat bonneter that bowser kidnapped from his wedding guests Kingdoms Paintings Paintings (found in Delfino Plaza for Peach and Castle Underground for Bowser) act as mini-Kingdoms. These smaller courses house take the form of Challenge Paintings, Course Paintings, and Boss Paintings. Challenge Paintings lead you to obstacle courses, Course Paintings contain smaller maps housing a variety of Paint Stars, and Boss Paintings allow you to play a more difficult rematch with a previous boss. Ships Peach and Bowser both have ships they use to traverse between Kingdoms. Each one has an explorable interior, though Peach's is significantly smaller than Bowser's. Peach's Hatship Peach's Hatship is Tiara's old Hatship, doubling as her living quarters. While still shaped like a top hat, it has many decorations resembling Tiara's hat. The Hatship is, for the most part, light blue with pink accents. The interior of it is much more personalised than Mario's Hatship, and slightly bigger. You can choose where to place Souvenirs and Stickers on the Hatship. Bowser's Airship Bowser's Airship functions very similarly to both the Odyssey and Peach's Hatship. Instead of parking itself at the beginning of a Kingdom, it hovers above it. Bowser can call down his Airship by throwing his hat in the air while underneath the circling Airship. Bowser's Souvenirs tend to be much larger objects, and can be placed around the deck of his Airship. Stickers can also be placed freely around the ship. The only accessible room is the Throne Room, where Bowser can change clothes, and smaller Souvenirs are displayed. In order to travel between Kingdoms, Bowser can stand behind the steering wheel. Capture Targets Peach's capture targets will gain her sky blue eyes, eyelashes, and tiara. Bowser's capture targets gain his red eyes, eyebrows, horns and top hat. Capture targets with a pink background only appear in Peach's story, while orange backgrounds denote that the target is exclusive to Bowser's story. A white background indicates that both characters can capture this target. Bosses NPCs Costumes amiibo Trivia